yeswecouldvefandomcom-20200214-history
111th US Congress
The 111th United States Congress was the meeting of the American government's legislative branch from January 3, 2009 to January 3, 2011. Senate The Senate was comprised of 62 Democrats to 36 Republicans and 2 Independents. *Alabama: Doug Jones (D), Richard Shelby ® *Alaska: Mark Begich (D), Lisa Murkowski ® *Arizona: Jon Kyl ®, John McCain ® *Arkansas: Mark Pryor (D) , Blanche Lincoln (D) *California: Dianne Feinstein (D), Barbara Boxer (D) *Colorado: Mark Udall (D), Michael Bennet (D) (from January 20th, 2009, replaces Ken Salazar) *Connecticut: Joe Lieberman (I), Christopher Dodd (D) *Delaware: Tom Carper (D), Beau Biden (D) (from January 20th, 2009, replaces Joe Biden) *Florida: Bill Nelson (D), George LeMieux ® (from September 10, 2009, replaces Mel Martinez) *Georgia: Jack Carter (D), Johnny Isakson ® *Hawaii: Daniel Akaka (D), Daniel Inouye (D) *Idaho: Jim Risch ®, Mike Crapo ® *Illinois: Dick Durbin (D), Roland Burris (D) *Indiana: Richard Lugar ®, Evan Bayh (D) *Iowa: Tom Harkin (D), Chuck Grassley ® *Kansas: Greg Orman (D), Sam Brownback ® *Kentucky: Mitch McConnell ®, Jim Bunning ® *Louisiana: Mary Landrieu (D), David Vitter ® *Maine: Olympia Snowe ®, Susan Collins ® *Maryland: Ben Cardin (D), Barbara Mikulski (D) *Massachusetts: Ted Kennedy (D), John Kerry (D) *Michigan: Debbie Stabenow (D), Carl Levin (D) *Minnesota: Amy Klobuchar (D), Mike Ciresi (D) *Mississippi: Thad Cochran ®, Mike Epsy (D) *Missouri: Claire McCaskill (D), Kit Bond ® *Montana: Jon Tester (D), Max Baucus (D) *Nebraska: Ben Nelson (D), Mike Johanns ® *Nevada: John Ensign ®, Harry Reid (D) *New Hampshire: Jeanne Shaheen (D), Judd Gregg ® *New Jersey: Bob Menendez (D), Frank Lautenberg (D) *New Mexico: Jeff Bingaman (D), Tom Udall (D) *New York: Kirsten Gillibrand (D) (from January 20th, 2009, replaces Hillary Clinton), Chuck Schumer (D) *North Carolina: Kay Hagan (D), Richard Burr ® *North Dakota: Kent Conrad (D), Byron Dorgan (D) *Ohio: Sherrod Brown (D), George Voinovich ® *Oklahoma: Jim Inhofe ®, Tom Coburn ® *Oregon: Jeff Merkley (D), Ron Wyden (D) *Pennsylvania: Bob Casey (D), Arlen Specter (D) (Republican until April 20th, 2009) *Rhode Island: Sheldon Whitehouse (D), Jack Reed (D) *South Carolina: Lindsey Graham ®, Jim DeMint ® *South Dakota: Tim Johnson (D), John Thune ® *Tennessee: Bob Corker ®, Al Gore (D) *Texas: Kay Bailey Hutchinson ®, John Cornyn ® *Utah: Orrin Hatch ®, Bob Bennett ® *Vermont: Bernie Sanders (I), Patrick Leahy (D) *Virginia: Jim Webb (D), Mark Warner (D) *Washington: Maria Cantwell (D), Patty Murray (D) *West Virginia: Robert Byrd ® (Democrat until June 29th, 2010), Jay Rockefeller (D) *Wisconsin: Herb Kohl (D), Russ Feingold (D) *Wyoming: John Barrasso ®, Mike Enzi ® House of Representatives The House consisted of 285 Democrats to 150 Republicans Alabama *1st: Jo Bonner ® *2nd: Bobby Bright (D) *3rd: Mike Rogers ® *4th: Robert Aderholt ® *5th: Parker Griffith (D) *6th: Spencer Bachus ® *7th: Artur Davis (D) Alaska *At-Large: Don Young ® Arizona *1st: Ann Kirkpatrick (D) *2nd: Trent Franks ® *3rd: John Shadegg ® *4th: Ed Pastor (D) *5th: Harry Mitchell (D) *6th: Jeff Flake ® *7th: Raul Grijalva (D) *8th: Gabrielle Giffords (D) Arkansas *1st: Marion Berry (D *2nd: Vic Snyder (D) *3rd: John Boozman ® *4th: Mike Ross (D) California *1st: Mike Thompson (D) *2nd: Wally Herger ® *3rd: Dan Lungren ® *4th: Charles Brown (D) *5th: Doris Matsui (D) *6th: Lynn Woolsey (D) *7th: George Miller (D) *8th: Nancy Pelosi (D) *9th: Barbara Lee (D) *10th: Ellen Tauscher (D) *11th: Jerry McNerney (D) *12th: Jackie Speier (D) *13th: Pete Stark (D) *14th: Annie Eshoo (D) *15th: Mike Honda (D) *16th: Zoe Lofgren (D) *17th: Sam Farr (D) *18th: Dennis Cardoza (D) *19th: George Radanovich ® *20th: Jim Costa (D) *21th: Devin Nunes ® *22nd: Kevin McCarthy ® *23rd: Lois Capps (D) *24th: Elton Gallegly ® *25th: Howard McKeon ® *26th: David Dreier ® *27th: Brad Sherman (D) *28th: Howard Berman (D) *29th: Adam Schiff (D) *30th: Henry Waxman (D) *31st: Xavier Becerra (D) *32nd: Hilda Solis (D) *33rd: Diane Watson (D) *34th: Lucille Roybal-Allard (D) *35th: Maxine Waters (D) *36th: Jane Harman (D) *37th: Laura Richardson (D) *38th: Grace Napolitano (D) *39th: Linda Sanchez (D) *40th: Ed Royce ® *41th: Jerry Lewis ® *42nd: Ed Chau (D) *43rd:Joe Baca (D) *44th: Bill Hedrick (D) *45th: Mary Bono Mack ® *46th: Dana Rohrabacher ® *47th: Loretta Sanchez (D) *48th: John Campbell ® *49th: Darrell Issa (R0 *50th: Nick Liebham (D) *51st: Bob Filner (D) *52nd: Mike Lumpkin (D) *53rd: Susan Davis (D) Colorado *1st: Dianne DeGette (D) *2nd: Jared Polis (D) *3rd: John Salazar (D) *4th: Betsy Markey (D) *5th: Doug Lamborn ® *6th: Hank Eng (D) *7th: Ed Perlmutter (D) Connecticut *1st: John Larson (D) *2nd: Joe Courtney (D) *3rd: Rosa DeLauro (D) *4th: Jim Himes (D) *5th: Chris Murphy (D) Delaware *At-Large: Chris Coons (D) Florida *1st: Jeff Miller ® *2nd: Allen Boyd (D) *3rd: Corrine Brown (D) *4th: Ander Crenshaw ® *5th: Ginny Brown-Waite ® *6th: Cliff Stevins ® *7th: John Mica ® *8th: Alan Grayson (D) *9th: Gus Dilirakis ® *10th: Bill Young ® *11th: Kathy Castor ® *12th: Adam Putnam ® *13th: Christine Jennings (D) *14th: Connie Mack ® *15th: Bill Posey ® *16th: Eric Swalwell (D) *17th: Kendrick Meek (D)) *18th: Donna Shalala (D) *19th: Robert Wexley (D) *20th: Debbie Wasserman Schultz (D) *21st: Lincoln Diaz-Balart ® *22nd: Ron Klein (D) *23rd: Alcee Hastings (D) *24th: Suzanne Kosmas (D) *25th: Joe Garcia (D) Georgia *1st: Jack Kingston ® *2nd: Sanford Bishop (D) *3rd: Lynn Westmoreland ® *4th: Hank Johnson (D) *5th: John Lewis (D) *6th: Tom Price ® *7th: John Linder ® *8th: Jim Marshall (D) *9th: Nathan Deal ® *10th: Paul Broun ® *11th: Phil Gingrey ® *12th: John Barrow (D) *13th: David Scott (D) Hawaii *1st: Neil Ambercrombie (D) *2nd: Mazie Hirono (D) Idaho *1st: Watt Minnick (D) *2nd: Mike Simpson ® Illinois *1st: Bobby Rush (D) *2nd: Jesse Jackson Jr. (D) *3rd: Dan Lipinski (D) *4th: Luis Gutierrez (D) *5th: Rahm Emanuel (D) *6th: Peter Roskam ® *7th: Danny Devis (D) *8th: Melissa Bean (D) *9th:Jan Schakowsky (D) *10th: Daniel Seals (D) *11th: Debbie Halvorson (D) *12th: Jerry Costello (D) *13th: Judy Biggert ® *14th: Bill Foster (D) *15th: Tim Johnson ® *16th: Don Manzullo ® *17th: Phil Hare (D) *18th: Aaron Schock ® *19th: John Shimkus ® Indiana *1st: Pete Visclosky (D) *2nd: Joe Donnelly (D) *3rd: Mark Souder ® *4th: Steve Buyer ® *5th: Dan Burton ® *6th: Mike Pence ® *7th: Andre Carson ® *8th: Brad Ellsworth (D) *9th: Baron Hill (D) Iowa *1st: Bruce Braley (D) *2nd: David Loebsack (D) *3rd: Leonard Boswell (D) *4th: Cindy Axne (D) *5th: Steve King ® Kansas *1st: Jerry Moran ® *2nd: Nancy Boyda (D) *3rd: Dennis Moore (D) *4th: Todd Tiahrt ® Kentucky *1st: Ed Whitfield ® *2nd: David Boswell (D) *3rd: John Yarmouth (D) *4th: Geoff Davis ® *5th: Hal Rogers ® *6th: Ben Chandler (D) Louisiana *1st: Steve Scalise ® *2nd: Joseph Cao ® *3rd: Charlie Melanron (D) *4th: Mike Smith (D) *5th: Rodney Alexander ® *6th: Don Cazayoux (D) *7th: Charles Boustany ® Maine *1st: Chellie Pingree (D) *2nd: Mike Michaud (D) Maryland *1st: Frank Kravotil (D) *2nd: Dutch Ruppersberger (D) *3rd: John Sarbanes (D) *4th: Donna Edwards (D) *5th: Steny Hoyer (D) *6th: Roscoe Barlett ® *7th: Elijah Cummings (D) *8th: Chris Van Hollen Jr. (D) Massachusetts *1st: John Olver (D) *2nd: Richard Neal (D) *3rd: Jim McGovern (D) *4th: Barney Frank (D) *5th: Niki Tsongas (D) *6th: John TIrney (D) *7th: Ed Markey (D) *8th: Mike Capuano (D) *9th: Stephen Lynch (D) *10th: Bill Delahunt (D) Michigan *1st: Bart Stupak (D) *2nd: Pete Hoekstra ® *3rd: Vern Ehlers ® *4th: Dave Camp ® *5th: Dale Kildee (D) *6th: Fred Upton ® *7th: Mark Schauer (D) *8th: Mike Rogers ® *9th: Gary Peters (D) *10th: Candice Miller ® *11th: David Curson (D) *12th: Sander Levin (D) *13th: Carolyn Kilpatrick (D) *14th: Rashida Tlaib (D) *15th: John Dingell (D) Minnesota *1st: Tim Walz (D) *2nd: Steve Sarvi (D) *3rd: Dean Phillips (D) *4th: Betty McCollum (D) *5th: Keith Ellison (D) *6th: Dean Barkley (D) *7th: Collin Peterson (D) *8th: Jim Oberstar (D) Mississippi *1st: Travis Childer (D) *2nd: Bennie Thompson (D) *3rd: Gregg Harper ® *4th: Gene Taylor (D) Missouri *1st: Lacy Clay (D) *2nd: Todd Akin ® *3rd: Russ Carnahan (D) *4th: Ike Skelton (D) *5th: Emanuel Cleaver (D) *6th: Sam Graves (D) *7th: Roy Blunt ® *8th: Jo Ann Emerson ® *9th: Judy Baker (D) Montana *At-large: Denny Rehberg ® Nebraska *1st: Jeff Fortenberry ® *2nd: Lee Terry ® *3rd: Adrian Smith ® Nevada *1st: Shelley Berkley (D) *2nd: Rory Reid (D) *3rd: Dina Titus (D) New Hampshire *1st: Carol Shea-Porter (D) *2nd: Paul Hodes (D) New Jersey *1st: Rob Andrews (D) *2nd: Frank LoBiondo ® *3rd: John Adler (D) *4th: Chris Smith ® *5th: Scott Garrett ® *6th: Frank Pallone (D) *7th: Linda Stender (D) *8th: Bill Pascrell (D) *9th: Steve Rothman (D) *10th: Don Payne (D) *11th: Rodey Frelinghuysen ® *12th: Rush Holt (D) *13th: Albio Sires (D) New Mexico *1st: Martin Heinrich (D) *2nd: Harry Teague (D) *3rd: Ben Lujan (D) New York *1st: Tim Bishop (D) *2nd: Steve Israel (D) *3rd: Peter King ® *4th: Carolyn McCarthy (D) *5th: Gary Ackerman (D) *6th: Gregory Meeks (D) *7th: Joseph Crowley (D) *8th: Jerrold Nadler (D) *9th: Anothony Weiner (D) *10th: Ed Towns (D) *11th: Yvette Clarke (D) *12th: Nydia Velaquez (D) *13th: Michael McMahon (D) *14th: Carolyn Maloney (D) *15th: Charles Rangel (D) *16th: Jose Serrano (D) *17th: Eliot Engel (D) *18th: Nita Lowey (D) *19th: John Hall (D) *20th: Kirsten Gillibrand (D) *21st: Paul Tonko (D) *22nd: Maurice Hinchey (D) *23rd: John McHugh ® *24th: Mike Arcuri (D) *25th: Dan Maffei (D) *26th: Kathy Hochul (D) *27th: Brian Higgins ® *28th: Louise Slaughter (D) *29th: Eric Massa (D) North Carolina *1st: G.K. Butterfield (D) *2nd: Bob Etheridge (D) *3rd: Walter Jones ® *4th: David Price (D) *5th: Virginia Foxx ® *6th: Howard Coble ® *7th: Mike McIntyre (D) *8th: Larry Kissell (D) *9th: Sue Myrick ® *10th: Patrick McHenry ® *11th: Heath Shuler (D) *12th: Mel Watt (D) *13th: Brad Miller (D) North Dakota *At-Large: Earl Pomeroy (D-NPL) Ohio *1st: Steven Driehaus (D) *2nd: Victoria Wulsin (D) *3rd: Mike Turner ® *4th: Jim Jordan ® *5th: Bob Latta ® *6th: Charlie Wilson (D) *7th: Steve Austria ® *8th: John Boehner ® *9th: Marcy Kaptur (D) *10th: Dennis Kucinich (D) *11th: Marcia Fudge (D) *12th: Pat Tiberi ® *13th: Betty Sutton (D) *14th: Steve LaTourette ® *15th: Mary Jo Kilroy (D) *16th: John Boccieri (D) *17th: Tim Ryan (D) *18th: Zack Space (D) Oklahoma *1st: John Sullivan ® *2nd: Dan Boren (D) *3rd: Frank Lucas ® *4th: Tom Cole ® *5th: Kendra Horn (D) Oregon *1st: David Wu (D) *2nd: Greg Walden ® *3rd: Earl Blumenauer (D) *4th: Peter DeFazio (D) *5th: Kurt Schrader (D) Pennsylvania *1st: Bob Brady (D) *2nd: Chaka Fattah (D) *3rd: Kathy Dahlkemper (D) *4th: Jason Altmire (D) *5th: G.T. Thompson ® *6th: Jim Gerlach ® *7th: Joe Sestak (D) *8th: Patrick Murphy (D) *9th: Bill Shuster ® *10th: Chris Carney (D) *11th: Paul Kanjorski (D) *12th: John Murtha (D) *13th: Allyson Schwartz (D) *14th: Mike Doyle (D) *15th: Charlie Dent ® *16th: Joe Pitts ® *17th: Tim Holden (D) *18th: Tim Murphy ® *19th: Todd Platts ® Rhode Island *1st: Patrick Kennedy (D) *2nd: Jim Langevin (D) South Carolina *1st: Henry E. Brown Jr. ® *2nd: Joe Wilson ® *3rd: J. Gresham Barett ® *4th: Bob Inglis ® *5th: John Spratt (D) *6th: Jim Clyburn (D) South Dakota *At-Large: Stephanie Herseth Sandlin (D) Tennessee *1st: Phil Roe ® *2nd: Jimmy Duncan ® *3rd: Zach Wamp ® *4th: Lincoln Davis (D) *5th: Jim Cooper (D) *6th: Bart Gordon (D) *7th: Marsha Blackburn ® *8th: John Tanner (D) *9th: Steve Cohen (D) Texas *1st: Louie Gohmert ® *2nd: Ted Poe ® *3rd: Sam Johnson ® *4th: Ralph Hall ® *5th: Jeb Hensarling ® *6th: Joe Barton ® *7th: John Culberson ® *8th: Kevin Brady ® *9th: Al Green (D) *10th: Michael McCaul ® *11th: Mike Conaway ® *12th: Kay Granger ® *13th: Mac Thornberry ® *14th: Ron Paul ® *15th: Ruben Hinojosa (D) *16th: Silvestre Reyes (D) *17th: Chet Edwards (D) *18th: Sheila Jackson Lee (D) *19th: Randy Neugeberger ® *20th: Charlie Gonzalez (D) *21st: Lamar Smith ® *22nd: Nick Lampson (D) *23rd: Ciro Rodriguez (D) *24th: Kenny Marchant ® *25th: Lloyd Doggett (D) *26th: Michael Burgess ® *27th: Solomon Ortiz (D) *28th: Henry Cuellar (D) *29th: Gene Green (D) *30th: Eddie Bernice Johnson (D) *31st: John Carter ® *32nd: Pete Sessions ® Utah *1st: Rob Bishop ® *2nd: Jim Matheson (D) *3rd: Jason Chaffetz ® Vermont *At-Large: Pete Welch (D & R) Virginia *1st: Rob Wittman ® *2nd: Glenn Nye (D) *3rd: Bobby Scott (D) *4th: Randy Forbes ® *5th: Tom Perriello (D) *6th: Bob Goodlatte ® *7th: Eric Cantor ® *8th: Jim Moran (D) *9th: Rick Boucher (D) *10th: Jennifer Wexton (D) *11th: Gerry Connolly (D) Washington *1st: Jay Inslee (D) *2nd: Rick Larsen (D) *3rd: Brian Baird (D) *4th: Doc Hastings ® *5th: Cathy McMorris Rodgers ® *6th: Norm Dicks (D) *7th: Jim McDermott (D) *8th: Dave Reichert ® *9th: Adam Smith (D) West Virginia *1st: Alan Mollohan (D) *2nd: Shelley Capito ® *3rd: Nick Rahall (D) Wisconsin *1st: Paul Ryan ® *2nd: Tammy Baldwin (D) *3rd: Ron Kind (D) *4th: Gwen Moore (D) *5th: Jim Sensenbrenner ® *6th: Tom Petri ® *7th: Dave Obey (D) *8th: Steve Kagen (D) Wyoming *At-Large: Gary Trauner (D) Category:American Congressional Sessions